


As the Flowers Change, I Will Remain

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Kinda flowery language, Spoilers for KH3 and KHUx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: The people who knew Lauriam in his former life can't understand how he could be the same as Marluxia; they claim he can't be the same person. But he knows better.





	As the Flowers Change, I Will Remain

“You changed”, they said.

I didn’t.

I see why they think so. Why they can’t see that “Lauriam” and “Marluxia” are two sides of one coin.  
Maybe I didn’t word that correctly; regardless of whether we’re human or Nobody, people change all the time. And yet, they also remain the same.

I’ve tried explaining this before. Is a flower, once the sun sets and its petals close, not the same flower it was before? It changed, yes, but would anyone claim it was a different plant? And yet, they refuse to accept that I’m still me, regardless my petals’ state.

Elrena sees it, I think, because she’s similar. They don’t understand how she could be the same person as Larxene, even though it should be so easy to see.

Whether a flower is in bloom, growing or wilting, it’s always the same flower. Perhaps the dandelions that were once meant to symbolize us are the best example; their bright yellow blossoms make way for the seeds, and once the wind has blown, their heads look fragile, empty, until the next year lets them bloom once more. The whole time, their roots remain, providing the foundation to let the flower grow year after year.

 

Maybe Elrena and I are even more similar to dandelions than our former comrades. She and I have had the same things said about us, really, from people who couldn’t understand how to consolidate our sociability in the past with Larxene’s and Marluxia’s callousness.

It just shows they didn’t understand, back then. Yes, before I became Marluxia, I was far more gentle. And as Marluxia, I barely cared about anyone or anything unless they either stood in my way, or could help me reach my goal. But my roots weren’t “friendliness”, and afterwards, they didn’t turn to “ruthlessness”, either. They were drive. Yes, as Lauriam, I tried my best to make sure no-one got hurt in the process; I asked politely to find my sister, accepted other people’s help. Not that it gave me much, mind you, but that was how I did things then. I was nice… But I was nice to whoever I had to be, as long as there was even a tiny chance it might help me find her. I probably would have offered a hand to Darkness itself, had that been necessary.

And as Marluxia, I got rid of whoever I had to in order to complete my goal. I didn’t care who I hurt, who I used, who got caught in the crossfire.

My roots remain. Now I’m Lauriam again, but will it be Marluxia’s callousness other people are going to see, or the gentility of my younger years? That, I can’t say. When you see a flower’s stem, you won’t know what color its petals are. Only time will tell.

 

And as for Elrena? I do believe myself to know what her roots are, but it would be more than rude to make assumptions about other people, no? If you truly wish to know, it’s her you should be asking. Careful, though; regardless of her roots, remember that blossoms can be dangerous, and stems may have thorns.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to decide whether I wanted to keep the last paragraph or not, but... Idk, I kinda liked it, so I left it in.


End file.
